FearFilled Romance
by xXxhurting-insidexXx
Summary: Halloween Is More Than A Time For Being Scared..Isa Time For Unexpecting Things To Happen, Taking Chances...Even Falling In Love *heart*...Rated T For Romantic Scene & Scary Scene & Language


**So, I Went To A Haunted Maze With My Sister and Saw A REALLY Hot Guy There XD…I Got The Inspiration to Write A Little Story About the Maze & What I Saw…Oh, and No I Didn't Get His Name, So His Name Is What I Think It Is…Hope You Enjoy!**

**Title: A Fear-Filled Romance**

**Saturday, November 5, 2011 8:00 pm**

"...Are you ready for this?" I look over at my sister, seeing the excitement laced across her features. In the moonlight, her pale skin appears even paler. I nod, a smile breaking across my face even though the events of the past week still hurt my heart.

A week ago, I laid my broken eyes on my ex, whom I hadn't seen in over a year. My heart raced and hurt at the same time, and I realized that I still had feelings for him. Tonight was a chance happening. I wasn't planning on doing anything tonight, but I took the opportunity to go to this Haunted Maze with my sister.

When I hear a really cute voice, I look up and see a kid around my age. He has on a cloak with red lines on it, and he has battle "scars" on his face, making it seem as if he were undead. When he turns to face me, my heart stutters. _He's cute_, I think to myself, smiling at him helplessly. He smiles back and I look away, a light blush creeping into my cheeks. A light wind brushes the hair out of my face and I tilt my head back, gazing into the night sky. A chill sweeps over my body and I shiver.

We are shepherded to the back of a trailer where the guy gets in the back with us. A man is talking, telling us that the blinking light across the pond is the exit, and that if we scream, no one will hear us. He closes the gate behind us and locks it, showing us a forked pick that he says he will use on us to get us off. We laugh at him, and I feel excitement pooling in my body, warming me up.

And as the driver begins to drive, the trailer creeks eerily and I breathe in the luscious scent of hay and fresh air, glad I didn't go to that stupid school play. The cute guy is in the back with us, telling us about his death and our imminent ones if we are grabbed by the dangers that lie inside the maze.

"There are many graves I have dug tonight," he says eerily and I wish I could see his face, his face that is covered in darkness at the moment. "If you are unlucky enough, you shall have your own by the end of the night." Then, a squeal is heard to my left and I jump, seeing a masked face reaching for me. Someone jumps on top of the trailer, scraping and banging on it with something metal. We scream and laugh at both their antics and our foolish fear.

At long last, the trailer stops and we exit, jumping again when someone appears behind us. We are checked to see if we're "contaminated" and I can't help but smile, even though the pain in my heart is still there.

"…Welcome to Rolesville Outcrop," she says and I jump in place a few times, super excited. As our small group walks into the maze, coldness envelopes us, encasing us in its embrace.

"I'll see you soon," the cutie says softly, yet so eerily it makes my heart jump again.

We continue walking through the maze, jumping and screaming as people in masks jump out at us. We walk around a corner and there is a white sheet with black writing on it:

_Warning: Power blackout will occur when danger is near! Zombies are attracted to light and noise so BE VERY QUIET! _

We look at each other before walking by, screaming once more when two hands press against the sheet. We laugh at our stupidity, and I feel the adrenaline and glee consume me, mixing with the fear. We keep walking, coming to a glass box. When we creep by, strobe lights flicker to life inside of it and a man dressed as Hellraiser starts banging on it, scaring us. We jump back, but another masked figure jumps out from behind a cloth screen and we jump once more.

After we get past that, we come to a bend and we see a truck to our left. Before we can take a few steps, the lights turn on and the horn blares, sending us into Oblivion. We scream and run forward, gasping in fear when we almost run into a person. And then everything becomes eerily quiet as the wind blows and howls are heard, along with creepy music. The sounds of footsteps running by us to our right, along with the sound of panicked breathing, heighten my hearing and I close my eyes, imagining that this is real for a split second. I swallow and open my eyes, a small shiver rushing through me.

And when we get around the last bend, like he promised, the cutie was there, waiting for us.

"Do you see the beautiful graves?" He asks. "You can have your pick of which you'd like…" His words are drowned out by the sound of the chainsaw as a man wielding one runs out of the fog, chasing us. Screaming, we run away from him, laughing when someone hiding on the ground scares us. I look back and see the cutie. _I'd lie in any grave for you_, I think to myself, wondering who he is. I shake my head for thinking such things and sigh, looking at my sister and smiling before walking over to the trailer in front of us. We step inside, sitting once more on the bales of hay.

When we get out, we realize that she had dropped her phone somewhere inside the maze. We get a ride back down to the entrance and the man asks us where we think she dropped it. He says that we can go walk through again to try and find it.

"I think it was where the guy jumped out of the well," she says and I see the cutie come over to us. _Who are you? _I ask in my mind, knowing he can't hear. He glances up at me and I wish I could know him.

"Did ya'll lose something?" He asks, his voice still in the transition from prepubescent to manhood. I shiver, but not from the cold. We again tell our story of how my sister lost her phone. "Well, if ya'll don't find it when walking through again, we'll find it in the morning and return it to you," he says. With a wicked smile, he bows and runs into the maze, leaving me breathless.

"I think someone's on the phone for you," we look up and see the owner handing my sister a phone. She looks at it, and sees that it's her phone.

"Ohmigod, thank you so much!" She says, hugging the man. He laughs and hugs her back. A part of me is saddened by the fact that we can't go through again but the man once more shocks me.

"Well, ya'll just go on in, but wait until this group here is good and inside the maze, all right?" He asks and we look at each other, a smile spreading across our faces. We nod enthusiastically and do as he says.

When we walk back into the maze, our steps aren't as slow as before; but because we, stupidly, were waiting for someone to jump out, we got a shock when they didn't when we thought, instead scaring us when they jumped out of somewhere new. And when someone appeared behind us, we screamed louder than before.

Before long, we end up back at the graveyard, the cutie's eyes following us as we walk up to the house. I glance back at him, but he has already disappeared into the fog. I sigh, biting my lip before shaking my head and saying goodbye to the woman sitting at the table. We step inside the trailer once again, heading back to the entrance. When we exit, I whisper to my sister.

"That guy who was at the graveyard…He is _so _cute," I tell her, watching him converse with the owners.

"Why don't you go get a picture with him?" She retorts back and I gape at her, shocked when she asks him if he will take a picture with us. He smiles and complies. "Here, you stand in the middle," she tells him, glancing at me. He smiles at me and stands beside me. I feel his body warmth beside me and resist the urge to glance at him. After the picture is taken, she calls to him. "Hey, what's your name?" He smiles and, walking away, answers her.

"It's Collin," he says, looking directly at me. "And yours is?" He asks.

"Lexi," I tell him, smiling. I wave goodbye and we leave. I stop and look up at the night sky, loving the coldness and mystery of the night. I look back at the maze, a heaviness deep in my heart. My sister ushers me and I jog over to her, not knowing the effect my presence had on the cutie I now know as Collin…

**(AN: I have no idea if the rest of this happened, it probably didn't…But since this is a story, and because I'm a helpless romantic, it is XD) **

**Unknown POV**

I watched her walk into the maze, wondering who she is. Soon, I hear her screams and for a split second, I feel the need to go after her and protect her from the dangers that lurk inside the maze. _What the hell are you thinking, Col? _I demand in my head, shaking myself out of my reverie as I run to my designated place, waiting for her arrival. As I hear her and her sister's screams, followed by laughter, I wonder who she is, what she's like, and if I will see her again.

When I hear footfalls coming closer, I stand up straighter, my heart picking up as I sense her approach. And then, she appears, coming around the bend, a flush across her features both from the cold and her excitement.

"Do you see the beautiful graves?" I ask, motioning to them. "You can have your pick of which you'd like…" my voice trails off as Matt comes through the fog, wielding a chainsaw. She screams again, and runs away, laughing when Kyle scares her from on the ground. I close my eyes helplessly at her laugh before retreating into the shadows, watching her look back at me. She gives me a look before looking away. My brow furrows as I wonder what she could be thinking. I make my way back to the entrance so that I may perform my act once more on new victims.

When she arrives, I hear her sister gasp. She goes over to Grandfather Joe and tells him imploringly that she lost her phone in the maze. He offers to give her a ride back down so that she can go and look for it in the maze. I smirk at that, hoping I can scare her and her sister once more.

I watch as they step out of the trailer for the second time, watching how she jumps out of it, her pigtail braids bouncing with her.

"…I think it was where that guy jumped out of the well," I watch as her sister tells of where she dropped her phone. I walk over to them and she looks up at me.

"Did ya'll lose something?" I ask, already knowing they did, but using it as an excuse to talk to her. They begin to tell me of how Mike scared her enough to make her drop her phone. "Well, if ya'll don't find it when walking through again, we'll find it in the morning and return it to you," I say to her, smiling. Grandfather Joe comes over holding her phone out to her and she squeals before hugging him. I look back at the beauty with the braids, seeing the small smile on her face, but sensing something underneath that smile…Something that bothers her. _What is your secret?_ I ask her in my mind, knowing she cannot hear. She and her sister enter the maze once again and I feel a smile spread across my face.

I await them once more, and when she walks by me, I watch her as she goes to the house and looks inside the windows. Before she can catch me watching her, I shrink back into the fog. Sure enough, she glances back at me, a disappointed look dancing on her features when she sees I am no longer there. She sighs and bites her lip, shaking her head and walking over to Janet who's at the table serving hot chocolate. My eyes follow her movements as she climbs inside the trailer, the rainbowed Converse shining in the light.

As we await the next group of people at the ticket booth, I feel her eyes on me as I talk with Grandpa Joe and Kyle. She says something to her sister that I cannot hear, it too low for my ears to pick up.

"Why don't you go get a picture with him?" I hear her sister ask, and hear the incredulous gasp from the beauty. When her sister comes over to me asking for a picture, I smile and comply. "Here, you stand in the middle," she tells me. I smile and glance at this beauty in braids, seeing her smile. When I am standing next to her, it is all I can do to _not _put my arm around her, or look at her, her hair smelling so good. After the picture is taken, her older sister calls to me. "Hey, what's your name?" I smile and, walking backwards, answer her.

"It's Collin," I say, looking at this beautiful girl. "And yours is?" I ask.

"Lexi," she says, a smile dancing across her features as she walks away. She waves and turns around to catch up with her sister. I watch her leave before hopping in the trailer, wondering if I will ever see her again.

When we close up for the night, Grandpa Joe notices my preoccupied manner.

"Hey, Col, what's got you in such a snit?" He asks and I tell him of the girl and her sister who lost her phone. A knowing smile spreads across his aged face and he laughs. "The way I hear it, you got it bad for this girl that you only know one thing about," he says, chuckling once more. I wince, hating when he's right.

"What do I do?" I ask him, not knowing. He sighs and looks at me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Tonight is a special night," he says to me. "Call this number," he instructs, handing me a slip of paper with a number on it, "and ask her about this girl." I smile and thank him, running off to do so.

When I dial the number, I have no idea what to say.

"Hello?" A voice asks and I say hello in return. "What can I do for you?" I ask if she was the girl who dropped her phone in the maze and she laughs, saying yes.

"Okay well…" I say, not knowing where to begin. "Who is that girl who was with you?"

"She's my sister," she says and I swallow. "Her name's Lexi, as you already know. She's 15," she says and I give a relieved sigh. I'm 15 as well. I tell her so and we talk for a little while. She tells me that Lexi is staying the night with her and that if I wanted to see her, than she would give me a call back. I thank her so many times I lose count. She laughs and we hang up.

Around 9:45, I get a phone call from her. She says that she will come with her sister for a little while, but will have to leave for about an hour or so whilst she goes shopping. I smile and thank her, anxiously awaiting this beautiful girl's arrival.

**(AN: Again, this never happened, but I'm making it happen!)**

**MePOV**

"Where are we going?" I ask my sister, hating the smirk on her face.

"Somewhere," she says for the 10th time. I sigh, and look out the window, my thoughts on _him_. Soon, we arrive at the Haunted Maze and I send a questioning glance at her. My heart picks up but I calm it, knowing there has to be a reason why we are here. We drive down a small dirt road and come up to a big house. She shuts the car off and we grab the baby, heading to the door. I knock on it, still wondering what she is up to. I turn back to her.

"Seriously, where are we and what are we…?" My voice dies off as the door opens and I turn around, coming face to face with the cutie from earlier. I gasp, my heart picking up. I feel my jaw drop and I turn to look at my sister, who has a knowing smirk on her face.

"Hi, Brittney," he says and she nods, glancing at him before looking at me.

"So, I have to run to the store," she says, "and I know you hate going there with me. So, we arranged for you to hang out here until I get back," she tells me and I swallow harshly. "Is that cool?" I nod mutely, forcing a blush back. She retreats back to her car and I watch her drive away, very aware of his eyes on me. When her taillights are no longer visible, I turn to him.

"Soooo," I say, looking at everything but him.

"Would you like to come inside?" He asks softly. I nod, meeting his eyes, surprised to find that his eyes are a pale green-blue. He smiles at me and I swear my heart stopped. He steps aside to let me in the house and I take that first step, gasping when I see that the outside beauty of the house has not done it justice. The inside is like stepping back 300 years, to the time of candlelight and chandeliers, sowing and reading. "Do you like it?" He asks and I nod, still in awe. "It was my great-great grandfather's," he says, his voice filled with pride.

"It is very beautiful," I tell him, glancing back to smile at him.

"May I take your coat?" He asks and I resist the urge to laugh. "What?" He questions, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You sound as if you are from the 19th century," I say, letting a small laugh escape. He laughs and takes my jacket anyways.

He takes me on a tour of the house, showing me the history that lies here. We visit his grandmother and grandfather, who are the two owners of the Haunted Maze. Joe and Michelle. I thank them of how amazing the maze was, how scary and realistic it seemed. They thanked me of my praise, and we continue on the tour. He leads me upstairs to the other rooms in the house, before finally showing me his room. When I enter, I gasp, not expecting it.

Littered across the walls and ceiling, are posters and pictures of vampires.

"You've got to be shitting me," I whisper. I take a few more steps into the room, subconsciously running my tongue across my fangs **(the incisor teeth XD)**. I close my eyes and take deep, shaky breaths.

"Is anything the matter?" He asks and I shake my head, tears forming in my eyes. _Why couldn't I have met you 5 years ago? Why couldn't I have known you before? Why did I have to let myself love someone who couldn't accept me for who I am, instead finding someone who shares my love for the undead? _The questions run through my head and I sigh sadly.

"You are the first person that I have ever met that shares my same passion for that which is undead," I tell him, turning around to meet his eyes. I blink, letting a single stream of tears to fall. He takes a few steps towards me, and I try to breathe normally.

"You love vampires as well?" He asks incredulously and I nod, sniffling. Closing my eyes, I look away and walk over to his window where he has bats hanging. Touching them gently, I smile. "But…How?" His voice betrays my shock.

"I don't know," I whisper. Sighing, I turn around, jumping at how close he is to me.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you," he says and I laugh. "Maybe a couple hours ago I did, but not now."

"It is quite all right. I enjoy getting _freaked_," I say, smiling.

"I want to show you something," he says and I cock my head to the side. He smiles and holds out his hand. Smiling, I take his hand, watching as he entwines it with his. My heart picks up as I feel the warmth of his skin against mine, sending little tendrils of butterflies to my stomach. He walks us downstairs and calls to his grandparents that we are going to go out back. They tell us to take a flashlight and we do. Putting on our coats, he takes my hand once more and we run out behind his house and into the woods.

We eventually come up to an abandoned house, and I gasp.

"It's gorgeous," I whisper, gazing at the vines and trees that have long since overtaken the house. "It's so peaceful in all of its isolation, living in the shadows, unknown to all," I say, walking towards it. "It has long since been forgotten, left to wither away from any human eyes. But every once in a while, it attracts a few lone humans, enchanting them with its desolate beauty, enthralling them to its power," as I approach the house, a cold wind blows my hair off my shoulders and I let my head fall back. A hand captures mine and I look over my shoulder to see Collin.

"No one has ever seen its beauty before," he says to me. "Except you."

"Only those who understand the undead can understand the true beauty of things that have been cast away. This home was abandoned, left to the elements. But yet, the rot and decay just add to the beauty, telling us that even in its darkest hour, the smallest things can still be beautiful," I keep my eyes on his as I speak, feeling my heart race. Suddenly, there is a rustling in the trees and my head zones in on where the sound came from. We turn to look at it, hearing the rustling continue. "Do you know what that is?" I ask him and I see him shake his head in my periphery. "Let's go see, shall we?" I ask and he nods, looking at me before taking my hand and leading us over to it. He turns on the flashlight and we see something dark dart behind a tree. I gasp, squeezing his hand as we slowly walk over to the trees.

When we get closer, a couple of bats fly out of the trees, scaring us. We scream and fall back, landing on the grass. After a couple of moments, I start to laugh, and soon our laughter fills the night. I look over at him and find him staring at me. I smile at him and he smiles back at me, winking before he stands, offering a hand to help me up. I take it, noticing how he doesn't let go.

"So, was that what you wished to show me?" I ask and he laughs.

"It was one of the things I wanted to show you. The other is through those trees," he whispers, pointing to a break in the tree line.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" I ask, laughing and turning to run over to it. He chases after me, laughing. When we break through the trees, I gasp. "Is everything back here this beautiful?" I ask, seeing a field illuminated by the moon. The field is covered in flowers, with a hill off to one side.

"It looks better on top of the hill," he says and I smile. We walk over to it, and my heart swells.

_You need to get over yourself, Lexi! He's not into you whatsoever! I mean, why would he be? You're not his type at all! Stop being stupid! Look what happened with Chad! You let yourself love him and then he left you! Do you want to chance that happening again? _I chastise myself and, at the mere mention of Chad's name, I feel a pain in my heart.

When we reach the top, with the sky still clear, a light rain starts to fall. Instead of wanting to go back down, I step away from Collin to hold my arms out and begin to dance. My eyes close as a melody that can only be brought on by nature, fills my heart. A hand grabs mine, and another lands on my waist and my other falls on a shoulder. I open my eyes and look at him as we dance to a new rhythm, the same symphony playing. He spins me and dips me, and we dance.

I laugh and smile and he brings us closer. I shudder at the intimate pose we are in, too lost in him and the music to care. When the music stops, our dance ends, the pose we are in making our faces only inches apart. I swallow and look down at his lips before meeting his gaze. The rain slows and finally stops. We stand up straight, pulling away slightly.

"We should…I mean...They're probably…Why don't…" I try to find the words to say, but nothing comes out right. Instead of making a fool of myself, I bite my lip and turn away. I don't get three steps away when he grabs me, turning me around. I don't even have time to utter a word before his lips press against mine. I gasp, kissing him back, helpless. His hands cradle my face as he holds me to him. My arms go around his waist and up his back, kissing him.

Our lips move in sync as our kiss deepens. _You're so screwed_…

**Col POV**

I watch as she tries to find the right words to say. I resist the urge to kiss her when she turns away, starting to leave. Not knowing what to do, I grab her, turning her towards me as I press my lips against hers. She gasps, but kisses me back. I cradle her face in my hands and feel her arms go around my waist and up my back. As we kiss, it is as if our lips fit together perfectly.

The kiss deepens and I can't help but wonder what will happen after tonight. _You idiot, of course you won't ever see her again. And in the off chance that you do, it will only be a glance or a "hi" in a store. _ At the thought of not seeing her again, I feel a disappointment and sadness. I pull her closer to me and she shudders through the kiss. I move my hands down her shoulders and hold onto her waist instead, glad when she wraps her arms around my neck.

When we pull away, I know that there's no way I can ever go back.

**MePOV**

I gaze at him, my lips swollen, and hate that I might not ever see him again. I swallow and bite my cheek to fight off tears.

"What are you thinking?" He asks in a hoarse voice. He clears his throat and strokes my face. "Hmm?" I close my eyes harshly and hug him, pressing my face into the hollow of his neck.

"I'm imagining what it's gonna be like if I don't ever see you again…" my voice is muffled but he squeezes me tighter against him. Swallowing once more, I pull back to kiss his neck softly before pulling away so I can look at him. "We should probably get going. I'm sure that my sister is waiting for me." He shakes his head and brushes the hair out of my face.

"She's not waiting for you. I know this because I asked her not to," he says, upon seeing my questioning glance.

"But, why?" I ask, touching his lips with my fingertips. He kisses them, never taking his eyes off of mine.

"Because ever since I saw you walk into the maze, I haven't been able to get you out of my head," he whispers, his voice betraying a deeper vulnerability. _Think of what HE did to you! Don't let yourself be fooled, Lex! Is it really worth it to let someone else into your heart? Are you prepared to go through the same pain again? _I feel tears pool behind my now closed eyes as the pain, which is still fresh, of Chad hurting me and breaking me makes a comeback, reminding me of my Fate. "What's wrong?" I open my eyes, trying to breathe normally as tears fall from my eyes.

"It's _him_," I say brokenly. "_He's_ the reason why…" my voice cuts off as a sob is wrenched from my body. Collin cradles me to him, rocking me back and forth.

"The reason why, what?" He asks, stroking my hair.

"He's the reason why I can't let myself love anyone, why I can't be happy, why I can't like yo-…" I bite my tongue to keep from uttering the single word that would ultimately ruin me. I cling to Collin, terrified of the sensations rushing through my body, of the feelings pulsing in my heart. _Not again_, I plead with my heart. _Please, not again…I couldn't handle it again…_

"You're safe with me, I promise," he whispers, placing a kiss on my temple. "I'll protect you, I swear."

"How can you protect me from myself?" I beg, moving to hold his face in my hands. "How can you protect me from the demons of my past, from memories that hurt my heart?" I feel my lip tremble and close my eyes on a small sob; I let go of him and unwrap his arms from around me, turning around to walk away.

"By being for you what that dick never was," he calls after me and I stop, turning to look at him through my tears. "I don't know anything about you, I don't know what you've been through, and I don't know if this means anything to you at all but," he says, holding his arms out to his sides, "I'll be there for you, to be whatever you want me to be." I shake my head.

"I can't let you do that, if not for my sake than yours. You don't understand," I say, walking towards him. "I _hurt _people, whether I try to or not. I can't stop hurting people…Especially the people that I love. And I would never want to risk hurting you because I did something stupid. I can't let myself love you," I whisper, now standing within touching distance of him. "I can't let you sacrifice your possible happiness for someone like me. I can't do that to yo-…" My words are silenced when he presses his lips against mine, molding them together.

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling on his short hair as he presses my body against his.

**Col POV**

I feel my heart break for this girl who has taken over my soul in little less than five hours. I need to get her to understand, to know that this is real…

After we kiss for a few minutes more, I pull away from her, framing her face in my hands.

"Everyone has ghosts in their past, skeletons in their closet, demons in their heart…But for you, I'd chase them all away if it meant you'd let me be with you," I tell her, watching the emotions play in her eyes. "I know you've had others before proclaim something as such, but I need you to understand that unlike them, I actually mean it, and I will mean it forever because I think…I think I love you," I whisper to her and see a breathtaking smile spread across her face.

"I love you," she whispers and I smile before our lips crash together, molding and shaping together as it deepens.

When we part, sometime later, we lay down on the ground, gazing up at the stars until dawn breaks where we fall asleep in each other's arms. Never could I have imagined a more amazing Halloween event…

**Me POV**

As sleep slowly takes over me, I look at him as much as I can, memorizing the face of this guy who has healed both my mind and heart. And as I close my eyes to sleep, I listen to his deep breathing and his steady heart and can't help but feel that coming to that maze was possibly the best thing ever.

_And sometimes...Fairy tales do come true. _

**How Cute : )) …Well, If Only Fairy Tales DID Come True For People Like Meh :/…Anyways, Hope You Enjoyed This Lil Haunted Oneshot & I'll Write To You All Soon : )) … Adios!**

**~ xXxhurting-insidexXx**


End file.
